Grinch and Cindy
by The-princess-from-far-far-away
Summary: Cindy Lou wakes up in the Grinch's bed, naked and confused...what had happened last night? *Smiling knowingly* - This is a short oneshot, sorry 'bout that...it should have been longer, I know...Hope you will enjoy this though, and please don't read it if you find this sweet pairing weird or somethin'


Cindy stretched her legs, yawing into the sheets. She scanned the room with her eyes, trying her best to remember. What had happened? Where were she?

She suddenly came to realize she was in a bed, with white grayish sheets. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes, and scanned the room once more.

"Oh...It can't be?" She began to realize something, memories from last night...She and the Grinch, they had laughed and had had a jolly time. But what more had happened? She looked questioningly up in the ceiling, as if the answer lay there. She scratched her head, while thinking hard.

Whine! They had been drinking! Cindy gulped, and slowly turned her head to the left side of the bed. The Grinch! He was sleeping right next to her! She was in HIS bed! In HIS bedroom! "Oh, dear.." she muttered, and lifted the sheets a little up, gazing down her body. She was naked, naked as a newborn baby! She gasped, not believing her own eyes.

"What happened last night?!" She blurted out, and woke up the Grinch. He muttered something she couldn't caught, before stretching and yawning. Then he slowly opened his yellow eyes, and saw the naked girl in HIS bed! His eyes widened in shock, and when he began talking he had to stop himself from babbling like and idiot, which was hard. "Cindy?! WHAT? You're in my bed, and yo-your na..."

"I know! What happened last night? I remember that we drank a little bit wine, but..."

"A little bit? Both you and I know that we must have been drinking more than just a little bit!"

He gestured at whole of her with both of his hands, and then at the floor where it was empty bottles. Cindy blushed a darker shade of red.

She sat up in the bed, and made sure he wouldn't catch as much as a glimpse of her naked body. She looked around in the room.

"My clothes are everywhere," she muttered under her breath, and almost fell of off the bed when she heard him chuckle.

"You find this amusing?" She said and crossed her arms

The Grinch held his hand over his mouth, as if he hided a smile, he coughed. "It's just that...Look around! It's not one pile with clothes, they are everywhere! And there's your bra, right next to the bed! Holy shi..." Cindy soon cut him off.

"Yeah, I got it...Now, if you would be so kind and turn around? I'm naked, I don't want you to see me!"

"I've already seen you naked, well...probably..since we woke up in the same bed, naked. And we drank last night." He gave her a awkward smile, and 'as Cindy thought she had seen' blushed ever so slightly.

"Please don't mention it," she told him, embarrassed as ever before. She avoided his searchingly look, not daring to look into them, she would only blush. The way he looked at her made her tremble, oh dear, how she trembled! He knew how to set her ablaze, that Grinch.

He sighed deeply. "Look, I'm sorry...I don't remember so very much from last night, but it seams to me that we...er...well...you know? But I...Oh, I'm so sorry, please don't look at me in that way! You despise me now, don't you? I can understand, I'm not a regular who...so I understand if you regret this, I.."

"Grinch, please...Stop it! I don't despise you, I never will. I-I like you, you know..I.."

"Cindy, what do you mean?"

"You're a good friend, Grinch...I've always liked you, I've known you for ten years. When I as a eight years old child first met you, I wanted to be your friend, 'cause there were something...sweet about you... Anyway, now I'm eighteen, and I still like you. Despise you? How could you think so, you silly Grinch?!" She shook her head.

The Grinch gulped. "I like you too, Cindy...Always has, always will." His voice was suddenly so very soft, Cindy suddenly wanted to lay down again, and snuggle deeper into the warmth of the sheets, but instead she just looked at him.

After a while the Grinch couldn't bare it anymore. "What is it?!" Cindy took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"Do you like me...not only as a friend?"

The question had clearly set him ablaze, 'cause he didn't knew what to say. After a while he finally came up with something.

"I'm so much more older than you, I never would have thought you liked me...Not that I believe that, of course not...You're so pretty, and I..." He only shook his head, not bothering to finish the sentence.

"You think I don't like you in that way?" The Grinch hesitated, then nodded. Cindy sighed. "Then you're wrong, my dear Grinch," she whispered.

He shot her a surprised glance. "But yo-you...I...I'm twice your age!" Cindy rolled her eyes. "You already told me that, Grinch...But you're right, you're older than me...But I'm of age, you know."

He sat up in the bed as well, and looked at her for quite a while, before saying: "You really like me...in that way?" Cindy nodded, then smiled warmly. She carefully stroked his cheek, earning a soft sigh from the Grinch.

"And you like me?" Cindy breathed.

"Truth is...I think I love you, I've been in love with you for quite a while...Last night was my best day ever, well...what I remember from it, that is..." He coughed, and kept silent for a while, don't knowing what to say. Cindy leaned into him, and enjoyed the feeling of his fur against her naked skin.

"Prove it." The Grinch stared at her, blankly for a moment. But in the next moment, however, he slowly brought his face down to hers, and pressed his lips against hers. It was a tender and soft kiss both of them enjoyed, Cindy wrapped her arms around his neck. The sheets she had wrapped around her upper body, fell off of her body. But she didn't bother to cover herself, she only wanted to be in his arms.

He stroked his hands down her back, tracing her luscious curves with his long furry fingers. Cindy deepened the kiss, pressing her naked body against him, in response he moaned into her mouth. He broke the passionate kiss, and met her eyes, they were sparkling as never before.

"I love you," he repeated, while stroking her hot cheek. Cindy planted a soft kiss right under his nose, and then smiled at him.

"I love you too."

They looked at each other for a while, not knowing what to do, Cindy took the next step. She ran her fingers through his spiky hair, while kissing and suckling his jawline, kissing her way down to his chin. She drew back, and in the next moment, touched his throat with her lips and tongue, tasting him. The Grinch stroked her bare back, as Cindy slid her tongue up to his lips, and kissed him once more. While doing this she slid her hands up and down his chest, loving the feel of soft fur under her hands. He was so warm, and so soft...incredibly wonderful! He made her blood boil, and her heart jump. She broke the kiss once more, and suckled his lower lip. In return he gently bit her lip, in an attempt to take over the kiss, he was eager to be even more passionate. He moaned when she once again sucked his neck, while tracing the line of his jaws.

Cindy smiled as her efforts caused pleasure, and started kissing down the center of his chest. His green fur tickling her nose, she couldn't help but giggle.

"The fur...is it bothering you?" He closed his eyes, clearly in pleasure. She looked up from his chest, gazing over his thick fur.

"No...It tickles in a good way...I like it," she breathed, and then brought her face down to his body again, continuing the seduction of a Grinch. The thought was swept away when she felt his hands against her head, he wanted her to look at him. She did as he wanted, and met his yellow eyes.

"May I touch you?" He murmured, Cindy nodded, and looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

The Grinch touched her gently by the cheek, and slid it down her throat, her collar bone and finally her chest. He massaged them both, loving the feel of how perfectly they filled his hands. He brought his face down to the one breast, and took the stiff nipple in his mouth, suckling and gently biting it. His other hand pulled and gently pinched her other nipple, teasing her.

He suckled the other nipple as well, before looking up from her chest and meeting her eyes. He cupped her face and kissed her again, Cindy reach up to touch his face as well. When he after a while drew back again, he just sat there and looked at her, admiring her pale beautiful body. He touched her silky skin, earning a pleasurable sigh from Cindy.

"Please...make love to me," she whispered, and leaned against him, sensing his heart, it was beating quicker and quicker, and harder and harder.

He hesitated, then opened his mouth to speak. "You sure? Cindy...do you want this?" Cindy nodded. "Yes, Grinch...Please love me, I need you...I've needed you for a long time." He hesitated, then gently took her in his arms again, and looked into her lovely eyes, those beautiful ocean irises. Her hair, all tousled, lay down her back and her shoulder, it was long and beautiful, and no longer intricately as it once used to be. Now she wore it in loose, brown locks down her back, in a natural hairstyle. He loved it.

"I'll do as you want, dearest Cindy," he hoarsely whispered, looking intensely at her. Cindy reached up to touch his chest.

"Don't do it only for me...do it for yourself too, do what you want to," she breathed, and sensually kissed his fingertips.

"Yes, I want it...I want it more than I can express," he assured her and planted his lips against her soft, delicious ones, earning himself a moan from his young lady. It was their moment, their day...the day they finally could show just how much they loved each other. It had started over a bottle of wine, and they would finish it in each others arms, where they belonged.


End file.
